Un choix difficile
by tilunarou
Summary: Les Volturis vivent à l'abri de tout, protégés dans leur univers. Le moindre faux pas est fatal à quiconque s'y risque. Deuxième place au concours spécial Volturi sur DAL.


**Un choix difficile**

Un grand merci à ma bêta, pour sa bonne humeur et ses commentaires qui me font bien rire. Bisous Lydie, ma folasse !

**Notes **: Il est important de souligner que les Cullens n'ont jamais existé dans cette histoire. Il n'y a donc jamais eu de traité avec les Loups et aucun d'entre eux n'a subi de transformation vu qu'il n'y a pas de Vampires à Forks...

Volterra, en Italie. Une terre de lumière emplie de vie et de soleil à toute heure du jour. Pourtant, une partie de cet endroit, froide et sans vie, n'est connue que d'un peuple minoritaire dont je fais partie. Nul autre que mon peuple ne connaît le secret de Volterra et celui qui se risquerait à le découvrir et à le révéler à d'autres personnes, se verrait octroyer une issue fatale et malheureuse. Mon Peuple n'était pas connu pour prendre les choses à la légère, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger l'existence de notre Communauté.

Nous étions craints par une majeure partie de nos semblables sur terre et aucun d'eux n'osait contredire nos lois. Les Rois régnaient en Maîtres sur Volterra et menaient notre monde à la perfection, chassant les intrus avec brio et imposant leurs règles comme d'infranchissables barrières.

Nul ne devait contredire un Volturi, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je connaissais ces règles et en tant que Traqueur des Rois, j'étais celui qui pourchassait les fautifs et les menais en Enfer en quelques instants. Les cris et les supplications ne m'impressionnaient pas, je faisais juste mon devoir, au-delà de toute compassion ou autre sentiment du même acabit.

J'aimais mon travail et être au service des Rois était un honneur pour moi. Ils m'avaient accueilli il y a bien longtemps et je ne pouvais leur en être que reconnaissant. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de leur désobéir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je suivais leurs ordres, qu'ils me plaisent. J'avais déjà tué des centaines de personnes pour le bien être de notre communauté, des vampires comme des humains, des femmes comme des hommes, des jeunes comme des vieux. Je n'éprouvais jamais aucun remords, j'étais né pour être un Traqueur sans foi ni loi et j'aimais ça. Je prenais du plaisir à tous les traquer puis à les tuer sans vergogne pour les fautes qu'ils avaient commises. La petite vampire que j'avais démembrée et brûlée aujourd'hui nous avait trahis, elle avait mérité sa sentence.

Je l'avais traquée à travers une partie du pays et j'avais réussi à l'avoir avant qu'elle ne prenne la tangente vers un autre pays. Elle avait été très maligne mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire en se jouant de moi. Je l'avais prise à son propre piège cette insolente et elle avait, en conséquence, subit toute la colère que j'avais emmagasinée pendant la chasse.

On ne contrarie pas un Volturi. C'est une règle incontournable !

J'étais parti depuis plusieurs jours et cela me faisait du bien de revenir à Volterra. Il n'y avait que là que j'arrivais à me ressourcer vraiment. Mais dès mon entrée en ville, j'ai aussitôt perçu le chaos qui y régnait. Des humains affolés murmuraient entre eux, se confiant les dernières nouvelles tout en les embellissant ou en les exagérant au passage. Des mots tels que « loup » ou « créature » me vinrent aux oreilles et je dus presser le pas pour rejoindre le château où nous vivions. Tous les sujets du Roi semblaient être en ébullition et circulaient comme des électrons libres dans les couloirs de la demeure. Jane et Alec vinrent à ma rencontre et se hâtèrent de tout me dire.

- Les Rois veulent te voir, m'annonça Jane précipitamment. Il y a eu quelques événements inquiétants en ville ces trois derniers jours. Aro a l'air... anxieux, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle aussi semblait très inquiète, ce qui me fit grimacer. Un Volturi digne de ce nom n'est jamais en proie à la panique. Toute situation est gérable même lorsqu'elle paraît insurmontable. Il avait évidemment fallu que tout cela arrive alors que j'étais en déplacement. Je me hâtai en direction de la salle des Trônes où Aro, Marcus et Caïus, les trois Volturi fondateurs m'attendaient de pied ferme.

Aro, qui était notre « chef », était aussi gracieux qu'à son habitude. Cependant, il affichait une peau encore plus crayeuse que d'ordinaire et ses yeux rouges étaient embués d'un embarras qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il tapotait légèrement l'accoudoir de son trône avec ses doigts fins et me fit un léger signe de tête pour que j'avance vers lui. J'obtempérai et posai un genou à terre devant Eux.

- Maître ! Dis-je dans un souffle. La mission a été accomplie avec succès, cette jeune vampire ne nous fera plus aucun tort désormais, annonçai-je bravement.

- Bien, bien, Démétri. Je te félicite, répondit-il. Sa voix n'était cependant pas tout à fait satisfaite.

- Que se passe-t-il, Maître ? Osai-je lui demander. Je levai les yeux dans sa direction, il semblait vraiment préoccupé.

- Une créature surnaturelle est arrivée à Volterra pendant ton absence, annonça-t-il froidement. Elle effraie la Populace et met en péril notre existence. Nous connaissons ces créatures mais elles n'ont rien à faire sur notre territoire. Elles ont, en réalité, été créées pour éliminer les Vampires. Nous devons retrouver cette femelle avant qu'elle ne prévienne d'autres loups et nous menace. Coûte que coûte. Il avait lourdement insisté sur ces derniers mots.

- Nous ne savons pas exactement combien ils sont, renchérit Marcus. Ni où ils se trouvent. Ils peuvent être dans un autre pays, un autre État ou être déjà sur notre territoire. Nous avons donc besoin de toi, Démétri.

Aro le remercia d'un signe de tête pour cette intervention et continua :

- Elle semble avoir vécu sa première transformation tout récemment, ce qui veut dire que si elle a flairé notre présence, ce que je soupçonne, ses instincts primaires la dirigeront vers nous, ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, me fixa intensément et ajouta : en conséquence, elle doit mourir.

- Je la retrouverai Monseigneur et je la tuerai pour vous, promis-je aussitôt tout en me relevant. Je tuerai tous ses semblables s'il le faut ! Jusqu'au dernier, ajoutai-je déterminé.

Aro eut un sourire amusé et une onde de soulagement sembla le traverser immédiatement. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi et que j'adorais ce genre de mission. Traquer l'ennemi était dans ma nature et j'étais très bon dans ce domaine, le meilleur de ma catégorie.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème dans toute cette histoire : je ne connaissais pas la fragrance de cette louve et la retrouver parmi les onze mille habitants de Volterra, si toutefois elle y était encore, serait beaucoup plus difficile pour moi. Je devais pourtant y arriver, les loups représentaient un réel danger pour notre communauté et notre survie en dépendait. Il me fallait d'abord enquêter en ville, dès ce soir, pour savoir quelle direction elle pouvait avoir prise.

Aro me somma de me relever, ce que je fis. Il me donna les instructions habituelles, n'oubliant pas de me répéter que la situation était plus qu'urgente et que me devais d'agir vite, sous peine d'être puni sévèrement. J'acquiesçai et pris congé lorsqu'il me le signifia d'un geste de la main.

Comment allais-je identifier cette satanée louve ? C'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvais confronté à une mission aussi complexe, sans savoir où aller ni comment traquer ma proie. J'étais pourtant bien déterminé à la faire parler et ensuite à la tuer de mes propres mains. Je devais faire honneur à mon Maître et le satisfaire autant que possible.

Le fait d'être un vampire, un soir comme aujourd'hui, était une chose vraiment pratique. L'absence de lune rendait les rues encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire mais peu m'importait puisque j'y voyais comme en plein jour. J'essayais surtout de me concentrer sur mon odorat, tentant de percevoir de nouvelles odeurs qui auraient pu s'immiscer en ville. Je n'avais aucune chance de croiser quelqu'un qui aurait vu ou aperçu cette louve ce soir, toute la ville dormait depuis bien longtemps.

J'avais pourtant dans l'idée que je la trouverai facilement... Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais je pouvais le sentir, tout au fond de moi. Il fallait que je retire toutes ces sottises de ma tête sinon Aro me rirait au nez lorsqu'il lirait en moi la prochaine fois. Je n'étais pas censé me fier à ce genre d'instincts, ce n'était pas mon rôle. J'étais le meilleur traqueur du monde, les vampires me craignaient pour mes pouvoirs et je devais agir en toutes circonstances pour retrouver les créatures qui nous voulaient du mal. Cette louve avait semé la panique dans Volterra en se transformant à proximité du château et plusieurs humains l'avaient vue vagabonder dans des ruelles. Cela était inadmissible, je me devais de la retrouver.

J'allais retourner dans mes quartiers lorsque des bruits attirèrent mon attention. Alors que je m'approchais, je distinguai des aboiements et vis des torches. _Que faisaient ces idiots ? _Je tendis l'oreille pour les écouter parler.

- Ce loup est une menace pour nos enfants, nous devons le capturer ! Hurla un jeune-homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Il est passé juste à côté de chez moi, il est deux fois plus haut qu'un homme, commenta un moustachu, apparemment très en colère.

- Il avait le pelage gris et il était terrifiant, renchérit une dame un peu grassouillette.

Voilà qui était intéressant ! Une partie de ces personnes semblait avoir rencontré la louve et il me suffisait de faire agir mon pouvoir sur eux pour la retrouver ! Ce serait plus simple que je ne le pensais, j'allais vite avoir une piste. Je me mis rapidement en action et j'appris très vite que, évidemment, plus de la moitié de ces gens mentaient. Cependant, l'humain moustachu et la grosse dame disaient vrai et je pus très nettement trouver l'aura de la louve dans leurs esprits. Dieu que j'aimais mon pouvoir ! Une arme parfaite et sans faille.

Je l'avais en moi à présent, je pouvais sentir sa fragrance comme si elle faisait partie de moi. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune des autres créatures que j'avais traquées jusque là et son odeur me faisait vraiment grimacer tellement elle était répugnante. Mais il fallait que je la retrouve, à tout prix. Aro avait confiance en moi et je ne devais pas le décevoir.

La louve avait élu domicile dans une petite cabane planquée dans la montagne, non loin de Volterra. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de la pister vu qu'elle ne se doutait sûrement pas d'être traquée par un vampire chargé de la tuer. J'en étais presque déçu, cette partie de chasse n'était ni distrayante ni marrante. J'avais quand même connu beaucoup mieux !

Tapi dans les bois, à l'abri du vent, j'observai les environs pour savoir si elle était accompagnée d'un ou plusieurs mâles. Si c'était le cas, j'allais certainement avoir besoin de renforts. Je ne sentis pas d'autres odeurs, j'en déduisis donc qu'elle était seule et offerte à moi. J'avais cependant appris à être méfiant même si mes instincts s'avéraient souvent justes. Je ne devais pas attirer son attention, j'aimais trop les effets de surprise pour les gâcher.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle était sous sa forme humaine et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle ne portait qu'une jupe minuscule ainsi qu'un petit haut très moulant qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la courbure de son corps. Un petit sac était posé sur son épaule, forte et musclée pour une jeune-femme de cet âge. Elle se dirigeait vers la forêt et je la suivis doucement, sans faire de bruit. J'étais comme un félin, habile et silencieux, évitant avec brio chaque obstacle qui pourrait me trahir. Nous arrivâmes près du lac et il me vint à l'esprit que ce serait parfait de la tuer ici. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec cette petite idiote de louve, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je m'apprêtai à me jeter sur elle, bien décidé à en finir, quand je me retrouvai englué. Elle venait d'ôter son t-shirt, lequel dévoila sa poitrine généreuse et appétissante. Sa peau hâlée donnait envie qu'on s'y intéresse de plus près et me faisait un effet redoutable. J'essayais de me reprendre mais je ne le pouvais pas. Elle se débarrassa de sa jupe et je découvris avec stupeur qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtements. Elle se glissa totalement nue dans l'eau du lac et j'en profitai pour observer son visage. On aurait dit un ange sorti de nulle part... Je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux et cela me vint comme une évidence : je ne pouvais pas la tuer ! C'était impossible. C'était arrivé très vite mais elle avait changé quelque chose en moi, tout au fond de mon être, là où, autrefois, battait cet organe qui me maintenait en vie.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées et de me reprendre. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par ces pensées saugrenues, je devais obéir à mon Roi, je devais lui rester loyal. Les Volturi étaient comme une famille et j'aimais ma position dans le monde vampirique, c'était une chance inestimable pour moi que d'être au service d'Aro. Il n'accepterait jamais de la laisser en vie, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours.

Malgré tout, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait d'essayer, de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si cette femme était ma promise, mon âme sœur ou peu importe comment cela s'appelait alors Aro serait peut-être clément avec elle. L'idée me fit ricaner tellement elle était absurde ! J'allais bientôt tourner romantique si je continuais à me laisser aller de cette façon.

La femelle avait terminé sa baignade et mon attention se reporta sur son corps magnifique et l'eau qui perlait sur sa peau cuivrée. Sa chute de reins était vraiment splendide et ses jambes galbées me laissaient pantois d'admiration. Elle se baissa pour attraper une serviette dans son sac et s'en enveloppa en quelques mouvements rapides et gracieux. Elle essora ses cheveux puis les remit en place. Elle semblait avoir de la force, peut-être même autant que moi. Elle rejoignit la cabane et ferma la porte derrière elle, me laissant imaginer quelles pouvaient être ses activités nocturnes. Je restai quelques instants à attendre qu'elle réapparaisse, sans succès. Je me sentais impuissant face à cette porte close. Pourtant, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était la défoncer, entrer et tuer cette louve.

Mais je ne bougeais pas.

Je restais là sans rien faire, les yeux rivés sur la porte, le regard vide.

Je décidai de retourner auprès de mon Maître et de tenter l'impossible. Je risquai ma tête mais je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, le laisser lire en moi pour qu'il comprenne toute la teneur de mes sentiments pour elle. Je doutais qu'il puisse comprendre mais mon cœur me disait d'essayer.

Gianna était à son poste et je lui fis aussitôt part de mon désir de voir le Maître de toute urgence. Elle s'exécuta après quelques courbettes et disparut à petits pas vers la salle du Trône.

- Vous pouvez y aller Messire Démétri, Maître Aro vous attend, minauda-t-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je juste pour être poli. Cette humaine me tapait sur les nerfs et j'avais hâte qu'elle passe à la casserole.

- Ahhh Démétri ! Mon fidèle traqueur ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? La louve est-elle morte ? Quémanda-t-il, apparemment pressé.

- Je crains que non, Maître... Mais il y a une bonne raison à cela, ajoutai-je en voyant son regard se noircir. Lisez vous-même ! Proposai-je en lui tendant mes mains.

Son regard devint curieux et avide d'informations. Il se leva, imité par Caïus et Marcus et se dirigea vers moi après avoir remis en place ses cheveux noirs et sa cape pourpre.

- Approche mon ami, susurra-t-il doucement.

Je m'exécutai et lui tendis mes mains. Il les prit, ferma les yeux et entra aussitôt dans une sorte de transe. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais me parut une éternité.

- Mmmh, intéressant mon cher ! Murmura-t-il. Voyez-vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Marcus et Caïus, Démétri ici présent s'est épris de celle qu'il doit tuer et me demande de la gracier car il pense qu'elle est sa compagne...

Marcus se contenta de sourire niaisement tandis que Caïus émit un ricanement étouffé. Aro se mit à rire à gorge déployée et cela me déplut fortement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, que j'aurais dû la tuer mais je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête, n'écoutant que ces instincts primitifs que je ne contrôlais pas.

- Accordez-moi votre pardon, Maître Aro. J'irai la tuer dès demain soir, comme convenu. Vous avez ma parole. Je le suppliai presque, je ne voulais pas mourir.

J'étais à genoux devant lui, la tête baissée pour lui montrer toute mon allégeance.

- Tu as encore cinq heures avant le lever du soleil. C'est ma dernière offre ou tu finiras démembré et brûlé par mes soins ! Tonna-t-il. Sa voix avait résonné dans tout le château.

- Bien Maître ! Dis-je avant de me relever et de le remercier.

- Ne me déçois pas Démétri, tu es un véritable atout dont je ne voudrais pas avoir l'obligation de me séparer. C'est ta dernière chance, tu n'en auras pas d'autre, annonça-t-il calmement avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Caïus et Marcus et de commencer une tout autre discussion avec eux.

J'étais de retour à la petite cabane, tout était calme. J'avais pris ma décision et le plus vite serait le mieux. J'allais la surprendre dans son sommeil pour la tuer, ce serait rapide et concis. J'allais poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque je la sentis, juste derrière moi :

- Tu cherches quelque chose, sang froid ? Demanda-t-elle, glaciale. Sa voix me fit pourtant un tout autre effet mais je décidai de passer outre cette sensation. Tu fouines autour de ma maison depuis tout à l'heure et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

Pour toute réponse, je me retournai à vitesse vampirique, me jetai sur elle et la clouai au sol, prêt à la tuer. Mes yeux s'encrèrent pour la première fois dans ses iris sombres et ce que j'y vis me tétanisa. Elle était là, hagarde, son regard vide planté dans le mien. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne se défendait pas et semblait être suspendue dans le temps.

Je me relevai prudemment, me méfiant d'une ruse qu'elle aurait pu mettre en place. Cependant, rien ne se passa et elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son regard toujours rivé sur moi. Le plus inquiétant était que son attitude commençait à agir sur moi, comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je n'aimais pas être surpris de la sorte. J'étais comme propulsé dans un tourbillon dont je ne pouvais plus sortir. Je voulais m'en échapper mais j'en étais incapable, je ne voyais que ses yeux et je ne sentais que son odeur, aussi nauséabonde soit-elle. Son sang attisa mon excitation et ma soif et j'eus soudain très envie d'elle. Une envie irrépressible de son corps, de goûter sa peau, de la mordre...

_Non ! Je dois la tuer !_ Me dis-je en essayant de lutter contre mes désirs. Mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre elle, contre ses charmes. Son corps m'appelait, je pouvais presque l'entendre me supplier de ne pas la tuer.

Elle cligna des yeux et sembla revenir doucement à la réalité mais je ne la laissai pas réagir une seule seconde. Je me jetai sur sa bouche et m'imposai à elle comme son compagnon par ce baiser fougueux et entreprenant. Mes mains se perdirent vite sous ses vêtements et découvrirent le corps de déesse qu'était le sien. Je l'entendis gémir, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle ondulait sous moi, m'incitant à approfondir mes caresses, ce que je fis sans la faire désirer. J'avais besoin d'elle, besoin de son corps, besoin d'être en elle.

Je lui ôtai rapidement son haut, trop pressé de découvrir sa poitrine et d'en embrasser chaque parcelle. Elle ouvrit ma chemise en faisant sauter tous les boutons puis me l'ôta délicatement en la faisant glisser sur mes épaules. Ses doigts chauds parcouraient lentement mes membres froids ce qui m'électrisa de manière très agréable. Elle me faisait languir et le sourire amusé qu'elle affichait sur son visage mi-ange mi-démon me le prouva plus que suffisamment.

Son côté mutin ne fit qu'accroître mon excitation et, en conséquence, son petit short alla vite se perdre avec le reste de nos vêtements. Je défis mon pantalon, lentement, sous son regard gourmand et coquin. Elle se mordillait la joue, avide de me découvrir à son tour. Je n'avais pas mis de boxer, ce qu'elle eut l'air d'apprécier. Elle en profita pour ôter son string et le jeter négligemment au loin. Elle était complètement nue devant mes yeux affamés. Je grognai de satisfaction et me jetai éperdument sur elle, fou de désir.

Le contraste entre son corps chaud et hâlé et le mien, froid et pâle, ne fit qu'accroître nos libidos. Elle gémit en fourrageant dans mes cheveux et noua ses longues jambes autour de ma taille tout en continuant à enrouler sa langue autour de la mienne. Elle était de plus en plus entreprenante, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je présentai mon érection devant son entrée et un grondement sourd m'échappa, lequel fit écho tout autour de nous. Nous étions en plein milieu des bois mais ni le sol inconfortable de la forêt ni la température fraîche de la nuit ne nous gênaient.

Elle colla à nouveau son bassin au mien, comme un appel à la luxure et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, je poussai en elle pour la première fois. Son antre était chaud et accueillant, la pénétrer était extatique. Ses ongles ravagèrent ma peau tandis qu'elle m'embrassait toujours. J'allais et venais en elle rapidement, ne me souciant pas de lui faire mal ou non. Je l'entendais gémir et grogner entre ses lèvres à mesure que je la pénétrais plus profondément. Elle me souffla même de continuer, entre deux baisers et je m'exécutai tel un très bon serviteur.

Son côté louve prit le dessus sur moi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle avait beaucoup de force, plus que je ne me l'étais imaginé et elle réussit à prendre le dessus sur moi et à me retourner. Elle me dominait à présent, empalée sur ma longueur et se mouvait au-dessus de moi telle une Déesse.

Je pris ses seins en coupe et les choyai lentement, pour la faire languir. La voir gémir alors que je pinçai ses mamelons me fit accélérer mes caresses et devenir fou. Mais elle me plaquait toujours au sol, ses mains collées à mon torse et je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son emprise. J'avais pourtant une envie irrépressible de la dominer encore, jusqu'au lever du jour, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus rien donner.

- Reste calme mon beau vampire, nous aurons tout le temps pour le reste plus tard, murmura-t-elle tout en accélérant ses mouvements au-dessus de moi.

Elle posa ses mains au sol et se pencha vers moi, m'offrant ainsi ses seins que je goûtai avec ma lange, puis mes dents, lesquelles prirent énormément de plaisir à les mordiller. J'aurais tellement voulu la mordre, mais les effets de mon venin sur elle seraient très certainement dévastateurs, ce que je ne voulais plus à présent. Elle était mienne et je ne pouvais pas aller contre les lois de la nature.

Un grognement encore plus sourd et plus profond sortit de ma gorge et je la pris fermement par les hanches. À vitesse vampirique, je la conduisis jusqu'au lac où je l'avais vue se baigner nue. Elle s'accrocha fermement à mon cou, ses jambes nouées autour de ma taille et je pus très nettement entendre ses éclats de rire dans mon oreille, lesquels m'excitèrent encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Arrivés dans le lac, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, j'entrai à nouveau en elle et la fis onduler contre moi. Elle se cambra en arrière, criant et gémissant très fort, tandis que je butai de plus en plus loin dans son antre, encore et encore. Je sentais son orgasme se construire, sa respiration avait changé et son corps se contractait de plus en plus. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains expertes et tout son corps semblait vouloir défier les lois de la nature en essayant de reculer le moment où tout basculerait, où tout exploserait, où elle serait mienne. À jamais.

Mon regard accrocha le sien, joueur et empli de luxure, tandis que je titillai ses seins pour la faire vibrer sous mes caresses. Elle n'était plus que gémissements, essoufflée et éreintée par nos ébats endiablés. Elle était belle ainsi, je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, de la contempler. Je la ramenai à moi et la blottis contre mon corps puis collai ma bouche contre son oreille.

- Oui, ma jolie, c'est bien, viens pour moi ! Lui ordonnai-je entre deux poussées.

Cela lui suffit pour basculer et elle s'abandonna totalement à moi. Elle cria dans la nuit, signifiant à quiconque passait par là qu'elle prenait du plaisir. Je ne tardai pas à la suivre, la marquant à ma façon de tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Elle se cramponna à moi, frissonnant un peu à cause de l'eau fraîche et de mon corps glacé. Je l'amenai très vite à la cabane et nous calai sous la couverture chaude et accueillante de son lit. Elle s'endormit très vite, souriante mais exténuée par nos ébats nocturnes. Je ne savais même pas son prénom et elle ne connaissait pas le mien.

_C'est sans doute mieux ainsi_, me dis-je en caressant sa tête et en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai tendrement, comme j'aurais embrassé un être aimé, chéri et adoré. Mon pouce traîna sur sa joue et la caressa distraitement. Un sourire se fendit sur son visage.

Je réagis aussitôt et, au lieu de me coucher à ses côtés et d'écouter les battements de son cœur ralentir et se stabiliser, je lui brisai la nuque d'un coup sec.

Alors que je la relâchai, sa tête retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, inerte et immobile.

Aucune souffrance. Rapide et concis. C'est ainsi que j'aimais faire les choses détestables.

Son sourire était toujours affiché sur son joli visage, elle semblait heureuse.

J'aurais voulu pleurer.

Mais aucune larme ne coulait.

Les vampires ne pleuraient pas.

Les vampires n'avaient aucun état d'âme.

Nous étions nés pour tuer nos ennemis, pas pour les aimer.

J'aurais trahi mon peuple en m'enfuyant avec elle, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.

Pour Moi. Pour mon Maître. Pour mon Peuple.

Dès qu'il sut que j'étais de retour, Aro voulut aussitôt lire en moi pour vérifier que j'avais bien accompli mon devoir. Avant de prendre mes mains, il me regarda pour tenter de me sonder. À voir mon visage peiné et triste, il savait que je l'avais fait. Cependant, il ne semblait pas aussi triomphal qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Il prit mes mains, lut en moi et les relâcha. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et dit, presque attristé par ce qu'il avait vu :

- Navrant mon cher Démétri que cette louve soit morte, son amour pour toi semblait tellement sincère... Mais passons ! Un bon festin nous attend ! Des touristes en pagaille ! J'ai faim et vous ?


End file.
